Reap What You Sew
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Jesse is adjusting well to her life as a good guy. But people are still getting killed and she is being blamed for it. She claims she hasn't called any cards since her battle with Yugi. What's going on?*Complete* ~R&R~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Jesse-James Piston is mine. Her mother's mine too. Think that's all.  
  
  
  
Some form or another of a sequel to my other Yugioh fic. Everyone liked that one. I've never figured out why everyone likes my stuff. I never read it once I'm done writing it. The first chapter is a little long. But it's the base of the story.  
  
Here you go.  
  
  
  
******Graveyard of the Cards*******  
  
" Ignorant wench!! She attacked me!! She turned on me wit those fools!! Ah'll show her! She'll neva dare ta say tha word friend once Ah'm done!! Ah'll make sure they neva see her again. And she'll regret eva goin' against me!! She betrayed ma teachings and went back ta that rich, stupid boy!! If Ah'da known he was thar Ah would'a killed him!! Ah'll ruin her life!!"  
  
******Domino City******  
  
" How does this look?"  
  
Jesse was going on her monthly shopping spree. She usually convinced Seto to take her shopping when he had time. Of course, he himself detested shopping. Especially shoe shopping. He really hated it when she'd ask him how something looked.  
  
He also hated when she made him shop for himself. She'd have him dress in anything she thought was nice. He'd complain he had people to do this for him. Then she'd glare and he'd shut up and let her do her thing.  
  
" The same as the last 32 dresses you tried on looked." He said from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
" You're not makin' this any easier." She said.  
  
" That's because I want to go home!" He said standing up.  
  
Jesse looked at him pouting.  
  
" Ah thought you liked shoppin' wit me." She said.  
  
He sighed heavily; knowing he wouldn't win this arguement.  
  
" Just.....hurry up." He said throwing his hand in the air.  
  
Jesse squealed and went to go change again. She came out with two different dresses. One was red with a black dragon. And the other was black with sakuras on it.  
  
" Which one do you like?" She asked.  
  
"......The black one." He said.  
  
" Really? 'Cause if Ah git tha black one then Ah can only wear it with ma gold neckless and ma two pairs of black shoes...But than o'course, if Ah git tha red one than Ah can wear it with ma earrangs and rangs and ma other four pairs of red shoes so-"  
  
" Forget it!! I'll buy you both, c'mon!!" Seto said grabbing her by her wrist.  
  
With a quick swing by the arcade to get Mokuba, they left the mall. Both Seto and Mokuba were buried under the bags that Jesse had accumilated.  
  
" You don't even wear what you have. Why do you need new stuff?" Seto complained.  
  
" That's not tha point. Now shut up complainin' or we're goin' back in. Ah think JCPenny's has a sale or somethin'." Jesse said thoughtfully.  
  
" Shutting up." He said.  
  
Mokuba snickered. As they waited for the limo to arrive, Seto spotted Joey and co. coming their way. The last thing he needed was that chuwawa's nose in his business. Not his fault he had to carry bags. Jesse was violent and who was he to say no?  
  
He also didn't want any of them to blurt out he was leaving to go on a business trip and wouldn't be there for Valentine's Day. Jesse was going to kill him when she found out and he'd prefer to tell her on the other side of the world where she couldn't strangle him.  
  
" Hey!! Kaiba!!"  
  
" Kuso." He cursed.  
  
" Whot?" Jesse asked.  
  
" Nothing." He said quickly.  
  
Yugi and friends came over. Joey wasted no time in getting on Seto's back.  
  
" What'cha got there Kaiba? Been shopping?" He taunted.  
  
" Bite me basset hound!" He snapped.  
  
" Hey watch it!" He said.  
  
" I didn't know you were still here Kaiba." Yugi said.  
  
At this point, Jesse looked up. The limo arrived right behind her.  
  
" Is he goin' somewhere?" She asked.  
  
" You didn't tell her you were leaving for Valentine's Day?" Yami asked.  
  
" WHAT?!!!" She yelled.  
  
" Would you look at the time? We gotta go-Bye!!" Seto said shoving them into the limo.  
  
The others watched him leave.  
  
" You know, I don't think she knew about his trip." Joey said.  
  
They all promptly fell over.  
  
******Limo******  
  
" You're leaving?!! You neva said anythang about a meetin' Seto Kaiba!!" Jesse yelled.  
  
Mokuba sat up front with the driver with the window up and listening to the radio.  
  
" Are they always that loud?" The driver asked.  
  
" Yep. Jesse-kun is gonna hurt him." He sais smiling broadly.  
  
Jesse was indeed close to hurting Seto if he stopped scrambling from one seat to another.  
  
" You said you didn't have to leave!!" She yelled.  
  
" It suddenly came up!" He said.  
  
" So did this!!" She yelled throwing a glass.  
  
He ducked in time for it to miss his head.  
  
" Calm down Jesse! I can't miss this meeting!" He said.  
  
He knew this wasn't going to work. Jesse had quite the temper. She was going to have to settle down before she listened to anything he said to her.  
  
He had to wrestle her to the floor of the limo and pinn her arms above her head to keep her from throwing anything else.  
  
" Listen to me. I have to go." He said.  
  
" Why?!" She asked.  
  
That was the problem. He couldn't just tell her why. She'd really go nutz. In his time to think of an answer, Jesse was trying to threw him off.  
  
" Start talkin'!!" She ordered.  
  
" BecausetomakethisnextbusinessdealgothroughIhavetogooutwithmyclient'sdaughter onadateeventhoughshemeansnothingtomeIdon'tevenknowher pleasedon'tkillme!!" He said qucikly.  
  
Jesse calmed down. She sighed and sat on a seat.  
  
" ......Fine." She said.  
  
" Fine?" He repeated.  
  
" ' Fine?' What are you a parrot? You can go, I won't kill you." She said leaning back.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" But you better call me!" She added.  
  
" Every three hours!" He said quickly.  
  
*****Next Day*****  
  
" Jesse-kun!! Jesse-kun!! Wake up!!"  
  
Mokuba had run into her room and was bouncing on her bed to get her to wake up. Jesse tried to stay buried under her sheets but Mokuba was persistant.  
  
" What?! What?! What is it?!" She asked sitting up.  
  
" Turn on the TV you killed someone!" He said.  
  
" Excuse me?!!" Jesse said looking dead at him.  
  
She grabbed the remote and turned it on.  
  
~In other news today, Terra Shely's body was found today on the side of the road. She had several large cuts that seemed to come from a scythe, police reports say. There are no fingerprints or traces of anything. The investigation is still underway. Terra Shely, was 17.~  
  
Jesse shut off the TV.  
  
" Why did you kill the girl Seto was going to see?" Mokuba asked innocently.  
  
" That's who that was?!!" She asked shocked.  
  
" Uh huh." He said.  
  
" Well Ah didn't kill her." She said.  
  
" But she -"  
  
" Ah said Ah didn't kill her!!" She snapped.  
  
Mokuba was silent. Jesse got up to go take a shower. The warm water washing away the events of the morning. She knew those marks from her mother's body. She knew the Reaper of the Cards was responsible for the murder. But how could it be in their world if she didn't call it.  
  
" That's it. Ah didn't call it, so it's not ma fault!" She said smiling.  
  
After her shower, she went to get dressed. While brushing her hair, she knocked over her deck. The cards scattered on the floor.  
  
" Oh buggar!" She cried getting on her hands and knees gathering them.  
  
" Ah don't have time fo' this. Ma boyfriend's gone, Ah didn't sleep in, Ah got school tomarrow and...." She trailed.  
  
Jesse's hand froze above a card. She stared at it in utter disbelief as the card was white. Her cards turned white when the monster they contained was freed. And the monster that belonged to that card was-  
  
" The Reaper of the Cards." She whispered. 


	2. For all your eyes to see, chapters 2&3~

He calls her Jesse-kun because I use -kun, -chan freely without use of gender specifics. I used to be able to remember which went with what gender but, somewhere along the line, I forgot ^ ^ V. Now that I know, I'll try to remember which goes to which gender.  
  
Thanks Shadow Kei!! You've been with me and always liking my stuff for a while. This chapter goes out to you!  
  
I got carried away with this one. It should be two chapters I suppose. Maybe…..  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jesse sat there for a good five minutes staring at the card in her hands. She couldn't believe it. She didn't remember calling the Reaper of the Cards. But it was here and it was attacking people.  
  
" This can't be happening. Ah didn't call it. It can't be heah. It can't be heah unless eitha me or Yugi calls it an' he's forbidden to use tha card magic unless he has too. This is not possible." She whispered to herself.  
  
The vidphone ringin' snapped her from her thoughts with a yelp. She went to answer it while still holding the card in her hand.  
  
" Jessica, when you went to live with Yugi, didn't he make you promise not to kill anymore?"  
  
It was Seto. He was mad.  
  
" Yeah." She said.  
  
" Then why did you kill my client's daughter?!!" He yelled.  
  
" Ah didn't kill'er!!" She protested.  
  
" Don't lie to me. I know the Reaper of the Cards was responsible for this." He said.  
  
" Yes he was, but Ah didn't call him!" She said.  
  
" If he was responsible then....What's that?" He asked.  
  
Jesse forgot about the blank card in her hand. Seto had seen it.  
  
" Whot's whot?" She asked innocently.  
  
" Don't play dumb with me! That blank card in your hands! It was your card wasn't it?" He asked.  
  
Jesse stammered; unsure of exactly what she would say to explain this. She knew it looked really bad. The card was hers and it was blank. And the ROTC was loose. But she didn't call it, did she?  
  
" Jesse, if you were that uncomfortable with me leaving, you could have just said something." Steo said.  
  
" Seto-kun, Ah didn't kill her!" She said.  
  
" Jessica." He started.  
  
Jesse noted his tone. He was going to say something she knew she wouldn't like. He wouldn't call her Jessica unless it was important.  
  
" If you're going to kill girls because you're jealous of them then....I can't be with you." He said finally.  
  
Jesse gasped. She couldn't breathe. She put her hand to her chest. He was breaking up with her. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. She was on her hands and knees trying to grasp what had just happened.  
  
" You kidding right?" She said.  
  
" No. Remove your things from my guestroom and get out of my house." He said turning away from her.  
  
" But Seto-kun, ya said you were neva going ta leave me." She said.  
  
" And you said you weren't going to kill anymore so I guess we both lied!!" He snapped.  
  
Jesse felt tears brim her eyes. But what if he was right and she really did kill the girl without remembering from jealousy. If that was true, then she was a danger to everyone around. She really did have to leave then.  
  
" Alright. Ah'll leave. You'll neva see me again." She said.  
  
She ended transmission and went to pack her things from the guestroom. After that, she would have to go back home and talk to Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and co. sat up in his room having just heard about the murder themselves. Joey and Tristan immediately thought of Jesse back to her old tricks again.  
  
" I bet Jesse had something to do with this." Joey said.  
  
" Don't jump to conclusions Joey. Maybe Jesse isn't at fault." Yugi said.  
  
" I want to be friends with her too Yug, but maybe Jesse isn't the princess you think she is." Tristan said.  
  
" I agree with Yugi, maybe we shouldn't blame her until we hear her side." Tea said.  
  
Yugi could see the doubt in his friend's eyes. It wasn't like Jesse couldn't do it. She was perfectly capable of carrying out such an assassination. But she promised them she wouldn't call any cards. He understood how she could get jealous, but he didn't think she'd kill anyone now.  
  
He looked over to Yugioh who sat on his bed playing Tetris. He was in deep thought; but not over the game he was playing.  
  
/ What do you think Yami?/ Yugi asked.  
  
/ I'm not sure what to think. Part of me believes she did it, the other wants to hear her out./ He said.  
  
Then a door downstairs slammed loudly.  
  
" Yugioh!!"  
  
Yugioh jumped from the bed immediately and ran to the door. Yugi and the others reach the door just after he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs sat Jesse a distraught mess. Sobs racked her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall.  
  
" Jesse?" Yugioh said.  
  
She looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear- stained. Fear rose up in them. Jesse wasn't one to cry over anything. She was not a sensitive person. Something had to have happened.  
  
" What happened?" Tea asked.  
  
" He thinks Ah did it. He left me. He hates me." She muttered.  
  
" Who hates you?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Kaiba-kun." She said.  
  
She burst into tears after saying his name. Jesse bawled like a child that was lost.  
  
" Calm down Jesse. Tell us what happened." Yugi said sitting next to her and rubbing her back.  
  
Jesse started to tell of the events that happened this morning. Once again, her card fell from her pocket. The white-faced card that she had yet to comprehend. Joey picked it up.  
  
" I'm not saying I don't believe ya Jesse, but, what's this?" He asked.  
  
Jesse glared at the card. She turned away.  
  
" Ah don't know." She said coldly.  
  
" But Jesse, it's your card-"  
  
" Ah said Ah don't know!!" She snapped.  
  
They were quiet. Yugioh sat on her other side; forcing her to look at him.  
  
/ Why did you do it?/ He asked.  
  
/ Ah told you! Ah didn't do it!!/ She yelled back.  
  
/ But that is your card. And that was the girl Kaiba was going to meet. No one else can call cards but you and I./ He said.  
  
/ Whot about you huh?! How do we know it wasn't you?!/ She snapped.  
  
/ Because I am forbidden to use the magic without permission./ He said.  
  
Jesse lifted her head and stood up.  
  
" Ah still didn't do it." She said.  
  
" Then who did?" Tea asked.  
  
" Ah don't know!!" She yelled.  
  
She wavered a little from her exertion to yell. Joey and Yugioh caught her before she fell.  
  
" Maybe you should go lay down. Ya don' look so good." Joey said.  
  
Jesse nodded and let him carry her upstairs. After Joey came down, they talked about what happened.  
  
" I don't understand. Jesse said she didn't do it. But the card is hers and she was the only one with the power and reason to kill Shely." Tristan said.  
  
" I think she did it and doesn't want us to know." Joey said.  
  
They looked at him.  
  
" I mean look at the facts. Jesse has been known to be violent, and she might have been jealous. She's tha only other card caller. And it was her card." He said.  
  
" So she really did do it then." Tristan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse lay on Yugi's bed looking at the ceiling and wondering what they were saying downstairs. Had the idea they were blaming her for it. She knew she didn't do it. She would remember calling it. She'd have to align herself with it for it to survive in their world like she did with the other cards.  
  
" Ah'm not crazy. Ah didn't do it." She said to herself.  
  
She looked at the card in her hands. She hated that card. She wanted to destroy it, but tearing or burning it while the monster was out would ensure it stayed that way.  
  
" This is not ma fault. Ah'm not tha one doing this." She muttered.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
" Whot?" She asked.  
  
" We're going to get something to eat Jesse. You want anything?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Naw." She said.  
  
She heard the door downstairs close.  
  
" Ah have ta figure this out. One way or another. Ah'll find out who's doing this. They'll learn ta neva mess wit Jesse-James Piston! People will fear this Bullgod once again!!" She said to herself.  
  
Then she yawned.  
  
" But right now! Ah gotta get some sleep." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******Graveyard of the Cards*********  
  
" So far so good. Ah already got that Kaiba kid away from her. Look at her. Bawlin' her eyes out. Whot a was Ah have fo ma mistake of a daughter. Well Ah'm not finished. Ah'm gonna make sure she's alone foreva."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Jesse was asleep upstairs, a visitor floated into Yugi's Grandfather's store. It silently floated to the kitchen where he was reading and cooking. He heard the bell from the door.  
  
" A customer?" He said.  
  
The visitor floated in and before he could say anything-  
  
*Slash*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jesse was sleeping. She had been oblivious to the whole thing downstairs. She had heard or seen nothing. She was deep in her dream.  
  
~ Ya stupid mistake. You'll neva make it on your own.~  
  
~ Ya shut up. Ah'll do fine by myself!!~  
  
~ No ya won't, you're going ta be weak foreva.~  
  
~ Ah will not!!~  
  
~ Yea ya will. Just like ya are now!~  
  
~……Ah hate you……..~  
  
~ Mumbling now. You'll neva gonna be successful. Speak up.~  
  
Jesse tossed and turned in bed. She sweated and tussled in her sheets. She thrashed like fish outta water.  
  
" AH HATE YOU!!!!!" She screamed sitting up.  
  
She realized it was just a dream. She looked around. She wasn't at home in Texas at the ranch. She was in Yugi's room. She heard movement downstairs. The door opened. She got out of the bed and went to see who it was.  
  
When she got to the bottom floor, she saw that the others were back. She also saw Yugi's Grandpa on floor in his own blood. Tristan and Joey were glaring at her through tear-filled eyes. Yugi was crying on Tea and Yugioh.  
  
" Whot happened?" She asked totally confused by the whole ordeal.  
  
Yugi looked up at her. He glared hard enough to try and burn a hole through her. He had hate in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to kill her.  
  
" You!" He said through gritted teeth.  
  
" Whot? Whot did Ah do?" She asked.  
  
" What did you do? The exact same thing I'm about do." He said walking towards her.  
  
" Whot's that?" She asked distancing herself from him.  
  
" Murder!!" He yelled lunging at her.  
  
Jesse was pinned to the floor by Yugi. He was trying to strangle her. She couldn't believe this. Yugi, her friend was trying to kill her. She looked to the others for help, but they just looked on with the same hatred.  
  
Jesse was starting to get dizzy. She had to get him off without hurting him. So she screamed.  
  
" AAHH!!!"  
  
Really loud and angry. She had shocked Yugi from his rage enough to throw him off. She sat up coughing.  
  
/ Yugioh….Tell me whot happened? Why is Yugi so mad at me?/ She asked.  
  
/ Did you expect him to be happy?! You killed his Grandfather Jessica!/ He said.  
  
Jesse looked over to the kitchen.  
  
" But, Ah didn't kill him. Ah was in his room asleep tha whole time." She said.  
  
Joey and Tristan tackled her and pinned her to the ground. They held her arms behind her back and shoved her face into the tile floor.  
  
" Don't give us that you liar!! We know you did it!!" Joey said.  
  
" How could you?! We forgave you and gave you the benefit of our doubt and allowed you to stay!! Then you go and kill his Grandfather!" Tristan said.  
  
" How many times do have ta tell you people?! Ah didn't kill anyone!! Ah'm not tha one doing this!! It's not me!" She yelled.  
  
" Shut up!" Joey said forcing her face into the ground.  
  
" Tea, call the police. Tell them we have Shely's killer and another murder." Tristan said.  
  
Jesse could not accept as true. These people, her friends, were turning on her. They were going to turn her in. Yugioh wouldn't speak to her. Yugi hated her. Tea was ignoring her. Joey and Tristan were holding her down for the police to get her.  
  
She had to leave. She couldn't stay here. She would be locked up and put in jail. She was a minor and she could be held in juve until she was executed.  
  
She struggled to get away from them. But they were strong. Jesse thought fast. Then she remembered her deck in her pocket and started chanting.  
  
" Joey, her deck!!" Yugioh cried.  
  
But Jesse had already called a card. The Swords of Revealing Light. The bright light blinded them long enough for her to run away.  
  
She bolted out the door, only to encounter a police barricade. They were behind cars with their guns focused on her. She stopped abruptly and stood on the sidewalk. She turned at the sound of the door behind her opening. The others were there, still glaring.  
  
" That's her! She's the killer!" Yugi shouted.  
  
Jesse turned at that. She looked hurt. She then turned at the gunshot near her head.  
  
" Lay down on the ground with your hands on your head!!" A police said.  
  
Jesse couldn't do anything otherwise. She was arrested and taken to be questioned. She swore she knew nothing of the murders and didn't know who would kill them. After a polygraph test, they asked her again, she said it was her Duel Monster: The ROTC. They found out she wasn't lying, so she was put in a cerebral institution or Insane Asylum.  
  
Jesse sat in her cell with a straight jacket on. She cried against her pillows. Her friends had turned on her. Her family hated her. Her boyfriend left her. She was put in an asylum. She was away from anyone that could help her. She was alone again.  
  
Somehow she thought she had ruined her life. She was beginning to think she really did kill those people. Maybe her ex-friends were right to hate her. Maybe she brought this all on herself.  
  
" Ah'm a hazard ta myself." 


	3. Jailbreak

Yeah, I fixed my –kuns and –chans. But what about Hee-chan and Veggie-chan? What about them?  
  
  
  
"….." Speech  
  
……. Egyptian  
  
  
  
~ How does it feel oversight? Ta be turned on and alienated and hated by those ya love?~  
  
~ Momma?~  
  
~ That's right~  
  
~ But you're dead~  
  
~ Maybe, but Ah'm still trapped heah. Ma soul is imprisoned heah because ya killed me. Your stupid Black Magician of Chaos locked me heah. Now Ah'm stuck. And it's your fault~  
  
~ Really? Aw…That's too…GREAT!!~  
  
~ Shut up!! You're in enough trouble already~  
  
~ So you've seen what's happened ta me~  
  
~ Not onlah seen, Ah caused it~  
  
~ WHOT?!!~  
  
~ Oops. Ah've said too much.~  
  
~ Subeta!! Ya ruined ma life, how dare you!!~  
  
~ What goes around comes around error~  
  
*****************  
  
Jesse woke up with a start. Was it all a dream? Did she dream the whole nightmare? She tried to move her arms.  
  
" Nope. Still considered as crazy as a pet coon." She sighed.  
  
She pushed herself off the wall to stand and look out her window. A limo was driving up. She wondered who would come here in a limo. As the door open, a genki child tore from the inside and engaged in battle pulling the 'push to open' door.  
  
" Mokuba?" She said in surprise.  
  
Then an older teen came from the same limo.  
  
" Kaiba-kun…." She said.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked casually towards the door Mokuba is waging war with and pushed it open. Mokuba smiled sheepishly and went inside.  
  
Jesse went away from her window then. She wondered whom they were here to see. Maybe it was another business deal or something. She slid against the wall until she was sitting and closed her eyes.  
  
" Wake up card killer. You've got visitors." A guard said opening her door.  
  
Jesse ignored him. She was positive that Mokuba and Seto were not there to see her.  
  
" Jesse-chan!!"  
  
" Oof!" She cried.  
  
The younger Kaiba brother tackled her. He sat on her stomach clinging to her as if she would fade away if he let go.  
  
" Hi Mokuba." She said.  
  
" I missed you! Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
" Fine." She said forcing a smile.  
  
She looked up at Seto Kaiba. He looked disgusted at her. She closed her eyes as she felt a sharp pain stab her heart.  
  
" Jesse-chan, you're crying." Mokuba said.  
  
" Ah am? Oh sorry. Ah'm just glad to see you." She lied.  
  
" Don't cry Jesse-chan, I'll come and visit you everyday. Right?" He said more directly to Seto.  
  
" Yeah, sure, whatever." He muttered.  
  
" Jesse-chan, why are you in this jacket?" Mokuba asked.  
  
" It's regulation. Ah can't git out of it." She said.  
  
" Oh." He said.  
  
" Mokuba, would you mind going to see if you can find something else for Jesse to wear?" Seto asked.  
  
" Okay!" He said.  
  
Mokuba ran out of the door. Jesse sat up and looked down at the floor. Seto took a seat across from her in the padded cell.  
  
" What are ya doing heah?" She asked.  
  
" The kid wanted to see you." He said.  
  
She nodded. She then turned to look at the wall next to her. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
" Jessica?" He said.  
  
" Hm?" She grunted.  
  
" Why did you do it?" He asked.  
  
" Do whot?" She asked.  
  
" Kill them. They had done nothing to you." He said.  
  
Jesse glared at the wall.  
  
" Ah didn't kill anybody. How many times do Ah have ta tell you people that it ain't me!!" She yelled.  
  
" Then who is it?!! Cause all the evidence seems to point to you Jesse!! No one else could have done it!" He yelled back.  
  
" Chikushoo Kaiba!! If you came ta accuse me and pick a fight, leave now!! Ah already told ya Ah ain't tha one killin'!! It's ma mother!" She yelled back.  
  
" You're mother? How dumb do you think I am?" He asked.  
  
" Before not very, but now as dirt." She said.  
  
" I don't know why I thought I could talk to you." He said.  
  
" Ah don't know either! Ya said ya wanted nothing ta do wit me! So wire are you…." She trailed.  
  
" Why am I what?" He asked.  
  
" You're wearing a wire aren't you? You're trying ta get me ta confess ta tha murders aren't you? You're against me too!" She said.  
  
Seto didn't answer. She took his silence to mean he was caught.  
  
" Onore!!" She yelled standing.  
  
She spit near him. He moved.  
  
" Hey!" He cried.  
  
" Shut up!! You traitor!! Get out!!" She yelled.  
  
" Jesse-"  
  
" Get out!! Get out now!!" She yelled.  
  
He got up to leave. Jesse slammed the door behind him with a kick. She then leaned against it crying and wailing.  
  
" This isn't fair. This isn't fair. This isn't fair. Ah didn't ask for this life. Ah didn't ask for anything." She muttered.  
  
**************  
  
Seto Kaiba walked out with Mokuba straying behind him.  
  
" Why did you make Jesse-chan yell?" He asked.  
  
" She's unstable. She's liable to yell." He said.  
  
" She's not crazy!" He cried.  
  
" Huh." He said.  
  
As they were making their way to the limo, then saw Yugi and co. They were waiting on them.  
  
" Well?" Joey said.  
  
" Well what Rover?" Seto asked.  
  
" Watch it." He warned.  
  
" Did she confess?" Tea asked.  
  
" Nope." He said.  
  
" I'll make her confess. I'll strangle it outta her!" Yugi said advancing to the door.  
  
Tristan and Joey held him back.  
  
" She gets what she deserves." Tristan said.  
  
" She said her mother did it." Seto said advancing to his limo.  
  
" Her mother? Her mother's dead!" Yugioh said.  
  
" Apparently, she doesn't know that." He said closing the door.  
  
****************  
  
Jesse slept in her cell. Not really sleeping but resting her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her friends and family turned on her.  
  
" Oh well. At little Mokuba-kun still loves me." She said.  
  
She wished she was back at her ranch. Whenever something was wrong, she'd go out in the back with one of her horses and make smores and chocolate- coated marshmallows. She really missed that about the States. That and her uncle in Philly. She'd eat her weight in Philly Cheese steaks. She missed American food. She'd never gotten used to chocolate covered rice balls.  
  
She remembered when she and Seto were still together; he'd bring her Philly Cheese Steaks and all her favorite Bar-B-Q foods. But now she ate prison food. She hated it here. She wanted to go home. She wanted it to be like it was.  
  
Sadly, wishing only mad it hurt more when she opened her eyes. So many things had gone wrong. So many things had happened to her. She wanted to just wake up and find to all be a dream.  
  
She sighed.  
  
" Guess Ah'm spending tha night this time." She said settling in.  
  
*************  
  
The next day was exactly the same as the last. Jesse wouldn't know time passed if the birds outside didn't make noise. She was in the same position she last put herself in. She was still in a straight jacket and alone.  
  
" Your lucky day Piston. You got two visitors." The guard said.  
  
She didn't move. She just lay there.  
  
" Don't get up." A voice said.  
  
" Be nice." Another voice said.  
  
Jesse turned away from the voices.  
  
" Ah don't wont ta talk ta anyone. Just go away. Ah'm not confessing and Ah'm not a killer." She said.  
  
" We believe you." Another said.  
  
She jumped at them. Then she looked up.  
  
" The snow white twins. Whot could'ya possibly wont from me?" She asked.  
  
" I want you to shut your subeta of a okaarsan up!!" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
" 'Xcuse me?" She said looking up.  
  
Yami Bakura went to go sit by the window. Bakura sat by her on the floor. He could tell she had been crying and was very miserable.  
  
" Yami can hear your mother." He said.  
  
" Ya can?" She said.  
  
" I should say so!! I don't hear voices unless that voice is him!" He said pointing to Bakura.  
  
" Hmp. Well ya deserve whatever you git." She said.  
  
He grunted and turned on his side so he couldn't face her. Bakura looked at Jesse's face. The small cuts from being held down and bruises from being so roughly handled were still apparent on her face.  
  
" What happened?" He asked.  
  
" Ah was tackled and held down." She said.  
  
" Oh." He said.  
  
" If ya can hear ma mother, than ya know Ah didn't do it." She said.  
  
" Of course not. You're head-over-heels for that Kaiba dude. The only way you're going to stay with him is if you don't kill." Yami Bakura said.  
  
" You sound jealous." She said.  
  
" Hmp." He said.  
  
" Well Yami Bakura, are ya sweet on me?" She taunted.  
  
" I tolerate you. Let's just leave it at that." He said.  
  
Jesse smiled a little. She then leaned on Bakura.  
  
" So what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
" We're going to help you." He said.  
  
" Help me?" She asked.  
  
" Get the gum outta your ears, he said we're going to help you!!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
" How?" She asked.  
  
" Brought you a present." He said sitting up.  
  
He reached in his back pocket and pulled out her deck. He tossed it to her feet.  
  
We'll be back for you later tonight. He said.  
  
Jesse looked at him a bit confused for minute. Then she translated what he said from Egyptian to English and understood.  
  
You two are taking a big risk doing this. She said.  
  
We know. It got boring really quick without you around. He said.  
  
Whatever. You two better leave before they get suspicious. She said.  
  
Right. Just be ready. Let's go Bakkie!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
*****************  
  
Jesse sat on her bed came nightfall. She had her deck in her lap with her back to the door. She was chanting quietly. She actually missed her monsters. The Celtic Guardian's density and overprotection of her. The Dark Magician's intellect. The Luster Soldier's military habits. And of course, the Black Magician's sarcasm towards the Celtic Guardian. Her dragon's obedience. She'd be glad to have them back.  
  
They finally appeared in front of her. The BEUD outside.  
  
" Hi guys." She said.  
  
" Jesse-sama, what happened to you?" The Dark Magician asked.  
  
" Please, just Jesse-chan is fine." She said.  
  
" What's going on?" He asked.  
  
Jesse settled to tell them what happened.  
  
" And that's how Ah ended up heah." She said.  
  
" Well, by your timetables Jesse-chan, we should get going. You're comrades should he here soon." The Dark Magician said.  
  
" Do something about this please." She said fidgeting in her jacket.  
  
The Celtic Guardian started to cut it off. The Black Magician stopped him.  
  
" I don't think so. You should leave this one to magic Keltic Guardian." He taunted.  
  
" It's CELTIC fool!!" He cried.  
  
" Like it matters." He said.  
  
" If you two are quite finished? Can we go now?" Jesse asked.  
  
" Gomen." They muttered.  
  
The Dark Magician vaporized her jacket. Jesse wriggled her shoulders to get the feeling back. Then she looked outside.  
  
Bakura?! Where ya at?! She yelled.  
  
Here! She heard someone yell back.  
  
She looked just beyond the gate. On the hill in between the two roads there were two people and a car. Jesse smiled.  
  
" DK?" She said not looking away.  
  
" Yes?" Dark Magician said.  
  
She beckoned him over. He looked outside.  
  
" Think you can get us ta that car ova thar?" She asked.  
  
" What do you take me for? An apprentice?" He asked.  
  
In mere seconds, they were inside the car.  
  
" Oww!!"  
  
. More or less.  
  
" You're getting rusty DK." Jesse said.  
  
" Hmp." He said.  
  
" Let's get outta here before they notice you're gone." Bakura said.  
  
" Sounds good. Burn rubber!" Jesse said.  
  
Yami Bakura did just that as they sped away. 


	4. The truth will set you free!! Or in this...

DT: Hey I got flamed!  
  
Joey: Now you've gone and done it.  
  
To Candyman&Gotenks1188:  
  
You simply hate me b/c I'm wonderful. Don't worry. I don't like you either. And another thing. If you are going to flame me, please make sure you know what you're doing. Here, I'll give you a few English lessons since you obviously slept through that class.  
  
Lesson 1:A capital letter comes and the beginning of every sentence.  
  
Lesson 2: Except is not spelled E-X-E-C-P-T.  
  
Lesson 3: I is always capitalized.  
  
Lesson 4: Dumbest is not spelled D-U-M-E-S-T.  
  
Lesson 5: You is not spelled Y-O-U-U-U-U.  
  
Lesson 6: A ? comes at the end of every question. Hence the name, question mark.  
  
Think you two can get all that before you start to flame again? Honestly. If you're going to do something wrong, at least do it right.  
  
DT: And that's how you deal with flamers.  
  
Yugi: Wouldn't it be easier to just ignore them?  
  
DT: Oh but where's the fun in that?  
  
  
  
  
  
" So if ya can hear ma momma, how is that possible?" Jesse asked.  
  
" I don't know. I think it's because I got out of the Graveyard on my own." Yami Bakura said.  
  
" How'd you do that?" She asked.  
  
" That's for me to know and you to find out." He said.  
  
" Whoteva. So who is she going ta kill next?" She asked.  
  
" Anou....Kaiba's brat of a little brother." He said.  
  
" WHOT?!!!!" She yelled.  
  
" That's what she said." He said.  
  
Jesse couldn't believe what she just heard. Her mother was going to kill the only person who cared about now. If Mokuba died, if Yugi didn't kill her, Seto Kaiba would.  
  
" We have ta git to Kaiba's mansion!" She said.  
  
" Won't work. He's not there." Yami Bakura said.  
  
" Where is he?" She asked.  
  
" Over at Yugi's house." He said.  
  
Jesse almost fell over dead. She'd have a heck of a time getting to Yugi's place.  
  
" Oh well that's just great!!" She said falling back on the back seat.  
  
" How are you going to protect Mokuba if you're not allowed outside the asylum?" Celtic Guardian asked.  
  
" Ah'm going ta sneak in. Dark Magician, Ah need ya ta make me inta a ninja." She said.  
  
" Ninja?" He said.  
  
" Uh huh. Ah need ta sneak in and git Mokuba out." She said.  
  
" Very well." He said.  
  
*************  
  
" How could she do this to me? She was my friend. She killed my grandfather." Yugi said.  
  
" She may not have ever been our friend Yug." Joey said.  
  
" Maybe I did make a mistake." Yugioh asked.  
  
" It's my fault for keeping her here." Seto said.  
  
" You couldn't have known that she was going to turn on us." Tristan said.  
  
" Or so viciously." Tea said.  
  
" Don't talk about Jesse-chan like that!!" Mokuba said.  
  
He was on the bottom step of the stairs listening.  
  
" Mokuba?" Yugi said.  
  
" She's not a bad person!" He said.  
  
" Mokuba, you don't understand what she did." Tea said going over to him.  
  
" Stay back! If you're not Jesse's friends, you're not mine either!!" He said running up the stairs.  
  
" He'll be alright. After he calms down." Seto said.  
  
" He doesn't understand that Jesse isn't our friend anymore." Tea said.  
  
***************  
  
Jesse sat on the windowsill decked out in black spandex in ninja uniform. She had heard everything they had said about her. She knew what they thought of her now.  
  
" They can't help it. They're only human." She said bitterly.  
  
She climbed up to Yugi's room where Mokuba was sulking. He was sitting on his bed watching TV. He looked like he had been crying. She smiled. Someone was crying over her. She looked through a small pouch on her belt. She picked the lock to the window and came inside.  
  
" Jesse-chan?!" Mokuba cried.  
  
" Sh." She said.  
  
" Oh." He said covering his mouth.  
  
He went over to hug her. She returned the warm hug.  
  
" I missed you." He said.  
  
" Ah missed ya too kid." She said.  
  
" What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
" Ah'm here to protect you. So you don't get hurt by the Reaper of the Cards." She said.  
  
" Why can't you control him? He's from your deck isn't he?" He asked.  
  
" Yea. But it was ma mother's deck befo it was mine." She said.  
  
" You're mother's doing all this?" He asked.  
  
" Ah'm afraid so." She said.  
  
He looked up at her. Then looked up at a sound. The others had come in.  
  
" Mokuba!" Seto Kaiba said.  
  
" Huh? Hi Seto." He said smiling.  
  
Then they looked up at Jesse. She was still holding Mokuba. Then they glared at her. The glares were like direct attacks on her person. She couldn't stand to look at them. They didn't understand.  
  
" Ah'm taking Mokuba. Believe me, you'll thank me later." She said.  
  
" Jesse no subeta!!" Seto yelled.  
  
Jesse cringed. Then smiled a little.  
  
" That's okay Kaiba-kun. Ah forgive you." She said.  
  
Just above their heads, a shadow appeared to be coming through. Jesse looked up wide-eyed. Mokuba was shocked.  
  
" Look!" He said pointing.  
  
They all looked.  
  
" The Reaper of the Cards." Yugi said.  
  
" You called him on us?!" Joey asked.  
  
Jesse ignored them and removed three stars from her pouch.  
  
" Ah won't let ya hurt tha only one who believes in me!!" She yelled.  
  
She launched the stars at the Reaper and stuck it to the wall.  
  
" Luster Soldier Engage!!" She yelled.  
  
The Black Luster Soldier sliced a hole through the floor and jumped through.  
  
" Militila Strike!" She cried.  
  
He ran at the Reaper and sliced it into two. It dissolved in a flash.  
  
" Why did you destroy your own monster?" Joey asked.  
  
" 'Cause Ah wouldn't let anything happen to Mokuba-kun if Ah could still breathe. He means just as much ta me as he does ta you." She said.  
  
Before they could protest, the ground shook violently. They all held onto something. Jesse looked out the window. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
The Labyrinth Tank was coming down the street. It rolled over cars and crushed trucks. It made people run for their lives. It stopped just outside the building.  
  
" We better leave before it fires." The Magician of Black Chaos said.  
  
" Why do you say that? It's not aiming at us." Yami Bakura said.  
  
" Yes, but it still has the power of one of your trains." He said.  
  
" …….Here we go." He said starting the car.  
  
Jesse watched helplessly as the tank raised its cannons towards the room she was in. She realized what it would do in mere seconds.  
  
" Everybody out now!!!" She yelled.  
  
They piled out of the room and ran. Jesse grabbed Mokuba and ran with him. The place was coming down around her. She stopped as a large part of the ceiling fell down in front of them.  
  
" Ah!!" Mokuba cried.  
  
As the roof caved in, Jesse put herself between him and the debris. Mokuba clung to her body as tears brimmed over his eyes. He believed Jesse would keep him safe. He was worried about her though.  
  
Outside, the others watched powerlessly as the building they had all once called home went down. It collapsed upon itself. It only took them sheer seconds to realize they were missing two people.  
  
" Mokuba!!" They cried.  
  
They had to run for cover from the collapsed building's grit, soot and dirt. They got behind cars and waited until it was over. They coughed on the dirty air and rose to see what survived.  
  
" Wow." Joey said.  
  
" Oh no." Yugi said.  
  
" Why would Jesse sick her own tank on us, then try and save us?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Jesse didn't sick that tank on us." Yugioh said.  
  
" What?" They said.  
  
" Jesse really cared about Mokuba. I could tell from her mind. She was genuinely afraid of that tank. She wouldn't have been afraid if she called it. And it wouldn't have attacked knowing she was still in the building." He said.  
  
" That means that-"  
  
" Jesse was telling the truth." Seto finished for Tea.  
  
They all looked down in shame. Then they remembered Mokuba.  
  
" Mokuba's still in there!" Yugi cried.  
  
They rushed into the rubble and began to search. They looked under and through everything. But the visibility was low.  
  
" Jesse!! Mokuba!!"  
  
" Jesse!!"  
  
" Mokuba!!"  
  
" In here!!" Came a muffled reply.  
  
They went over to the where the voice came from and started removing wreckage. They weren't working long when something below the shards moved.  
  
Jesse rose up to her full height. Rocks slid off her back and soot ran down her body.  
  
" Jesse!!" They cried.  
  
She swayed and almost fell over. Mokuba appeared from the spot she had been buried under. He was unharmed.  
  
" Mokuba!!" Seto cried.  
  
The same could not be said for Jesse.  
  
While they were checking him over, she looked over herself. She had learned to do so when she was a child. She knew 4 of her ribs were busted, she had a concussion, her chest was very heavy and it was very painful to breathe without choking on blood. She could not move her left arm at all. Her leg was swelling from her bone al most pushing through the skin.  
  
" Jesse…"  
  
She turned painfully at the voice. It was Bakura.  
  
" Let's go." He said.  
  
She nodded; causing some blood to run into her face. The Celtic Guardian gingerly picked her up and went towards the car.  
  
" You really did it this time. We really have our work cut out for us." The Magician of Black Chaos said.  
  
" Shut up and make wit tha spells big mouth." She said.  
  
***************  
  
" I'm fine." Mokuba said.  
  
" But how did you survive? The whole building fell down on you." Tea asked.  
  
" Jesse protected me. She told me not to move and hang onto her. I told you she wasn't a bad person. Where is she?" He asked looking around.  
  
" Jesse's…. Oh my Kami-sama!! Jesse!!" Seto cried.  
  
They turned to look for her, but she was gone. She had left. They were even more humiliated now. Yugi was almost in tears over how he had acted.  
  
" The things I said…. The things I did…. Oh Kaim-sama, I'll never forgive myself!!" He said bursting into tears.  
  
" She tried to tell us….. We didn't believe her and had her arrested." Tristan said.  
  
" Man I feel like a heel." Joey said.  
  
" Chikushoume. I can't believe I turned on her like that. Jessica…. I'm sorry." Seto trailed. 


	5. Oh well, that's just perfect!!!!

You know, you people who hate original characters are against every character in every form of entertainment. Every character made up is an original character. Someone thought them up. Sooner or later they'll face a trial, go through love and loss and eventually leave to go off somewhere or die. So you should think before you decide what's the worst and what isn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ow!! Will ya hurry this up already?!"  
  
Jesse sat on Bakura's bed while her magicians were chanting healing spells. She had to lie still. While concentrated on all the words. She couldn't stand being still. She hated it when the nurse made her do it and she hated it now.  
  
" C'mon you two!! Let's git this show on tha road!!" She yelled.  
  
They ignored her. Then they raised their hands over her body and green light came from them. Her body healed itself. The broken bones mended themselves. Her cuts knitted together. Her bruises went back to her chocolate skin tone instead of an ugly black.  
  
" There. You should be fine now." The Dark Magician said.  
  
" Finally. Don't forget them spells. You're goin' ta need them later." She said sitting up.  
  
" Why?" The Celtic Guardian asked.  
  
" Because you're going ta engage in battle wit tha next monster that ma momma sends." She said.  
  
" We are?" He said.  
  
" Is there an echo in heah?" She asked.  
  
She went to the window and looked outside. She tried to think of what to do now. She knew her mother would try and strike again. But hopefully her ex- friends knew the truth. She would have to think of another way to get at her.  
  
" Luster Soldier, whot would be a desperation attack?" She asked.  
  
" Attacking wildly without a plan or set aim. Firering upon anything that moves." He said sharpening his sword.  
  
" Anou....Ah guess we're goin' ta have ta wait fo her ta make her move." She said.  
  
***********  
  
" I don't think I've ever felt so guilty."  
  
Tea had everyone else's sentiments pegged. Yugi was taking it the hardest. He had been bawling in his room for a half hour. Yugioh had tried to calm him down.  
  
" I'm sure Jesse will forgive you. She's a sweet girl." He said.  
  
/ Now she's a sweet girl? Before she was a cold, hearltess, vicious wench. Where did that go?/ Jesse asked.  
  
/ Jessica.....You know we're sorry./ He said.  
  
/ Yes Ah know yer sorry. Ah know that you didn't mean it and Ah know ya want me ta come back./ She said.  
  
/ So will you?/ He asked.  
  
/ No. *Laughs* Now ya know how it feels ta be let down and turned on!/ She said.  
  
After that, Jesse wouldn't speak to him.  
  
**********************  
  
Seto Kaiba sat working at his computer. He tried to keep his mind on his work, but he couldn't stay on task. His mind kept going back to the events of the past few days. His blue eyes wandered over to the picture on his desk.  
  
It was he and the stubborn, unruly Texan. Jesse had convinced him to escape with her from his office. They had gone to an amusement park. Jesse talked him into eating all kinds of food he'd never seen before and onto a roller coaster. After which, he promptly threw up. Then she persuaded him to go into a photo booth.  
  
That picture on his desk was one of the pictures that came out. Jesse was on his shoulders and making a funny face. He had her legs hooked under his arms and was mimicking her face.  
  
Mokuba laughed himself silly when he saw it. He kept the picture on his desk from then on.  
  
*Door slam*  
  
He looked up.  
  
" Mokuba?" He said.  
  
He went to the front room and looked around. As he was searching for whatever made the noise, a shadow drew over him.  
  
" What tha-"  
  
*************************  
  
They're plan was set. Jesse knew her mother would plan a massive desperation attack. She would have to, since everyone knew about her. She would have to be ready. She would have to have some kind of plan ready.  
  
" Anou……What ta do?" She said thoughtfully.  
  
" Didn't you say your mother hated Seto Kaiba?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Yeah, but everybody and they momma hates Kaiba-kun." She said rolling over on the bed.  
  
" You don't hate him." Yami Bakura taunted.  
  
" Ah…." Jesse started.  
  
" Go on. Tell me I'm lying." He said.  
  
" Ah….Ah….Shut up." She said finally; her cheeks flushing as she fumbled with the words.  
  
" You still love him don't you?" Bakura asked.  
  
She didn't answer. Instead she got up from Bakura's bed and went to turn on the TV.  
  
~ In world news, the Americas are under attack for the second time this year. The military was called in but could not stand up to the firepower of the attacks. They seem to be some sort of mythical creatures. They have attacked the White House and are holding the President hostage.~  
  
Jesse jumped from her seat on the floor to get ready to go to America. She rallied her monsters and changed her clothes. More than likely, she would have to get into some kind of skirmish with her mother or have to help her monsters.  
  
She went to the living room and told them to get ready and make sure they had all their equipment. The BEUD stuck on of it's heads in a window. At Bakura's nudge, she began to explain exactly what they were getting into.  
  
" Alright guys, we're goin' ta take care of ma mother once and for all!! She's goin' down and it's goin' ta take you ta do it! Unfortunately, Ah'm afraid if any of ya do get destroyed, Ah can't bring ya back. If any of ya do go, trust me, Ah'm proud of ya anyway. But, Ah don't think that's gonna happen ta any of ya. I don't have ta tell you we can't be defeated. If any of ya wanted ta be a hero, now ya chance. Think before ya attack, don't make stupid mistakes, and no mercy!! Man, Ah sound like a coach before the game. Ah well, let's go guys!!!" She said.  
  
Outside, her BEUD roared and got ready to take flight. Jesse had her monsters load up so they could leave.  
  
" You two stay heah. You've been a lot of help, but this is ma fight now." She said.  
  
" You think I'd fight for you? Please, you're not that cute." Yami Bakura said.  
  
" Love you too Bakkie." She said kissing his cheek.  
  
He flushed as red as a rose. Then held his cheek.  
  
" Contamination!! I'm gonna have to burn this side of ma face off!!" He cried.  
  
" Thanks Bakuras!!" She said jumping on the BEUD and flying away.  
  
*******************  
  
" Yugi!! You gotta come see this!!"  
  
The Yugioh crew gathered in the living room. They watched as Duel Monsters raged and destroyed the major cities of America.  
  
" They're going to destroy everything." Tea said.  
  
A familiar roared filled their ears. The BEUD swooped down and destroyed the Labyrinth Tank. It landed and began to attack the other monsters there. Once the immediate threats were gone, it lowered it's heads and allowed Jesse and her monsters to attack.  
  
" That's Jesse!!" Joey said.  
  
*********************  
  
Jesse's mother sat on her monster-made thrown in the White House. She was enjoying tormenting the world as innocents. She was taunting the President.  
  
" Piston-sama!!"  
  
The Axe Raider ran in panting and seriously wounded. Jesse's mother sat up right.  
  
" What is it?!!" She asked irritated.  
  
" Jesse-James is here!!" He said.  
  
She remained calm. She had been expecting Jesse to come and try to stop her. She smiled and looked to her prisoner. He was under the hose in one of the secret passageways. She looked down on him through the open trapdoor.  
  
" She'll be here soon. Trust me." She said.  
  
He spit up at her. She remained calm and wiped it off.  
  
" How…. charming." She said.  
  
**************************  
  
" We're gonna break through that fleet! Souljas!! Smash their brigade!!"  
  
Jesse sat on the back of her BEUD. She directed her monsters to attack and destroy the enemy.  
  
" No mercy!!" She yelled.  
  
The BEUD reared and fired upon the White House. The front wall was burned up. Inside was her mother. Jesse slid off the BEUD and ran in.  
  
" OKAARSAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****************************  
  
Piston-sama sat on her throne calmly waited on her daughter. Jesse ran into the room. She was angry and she was ready to fight. She had her monsters behind her and they were also very geared up to brawl.  
  
" You've gotten in ma way fo tha last time momma!! Ah can neva allow you or yer monstas ta win!!" She yelled.  
  
" Oh shut up you oversight!!" She snapped.  
  
" Don't tell me whot ta do!! Ya can't boss me around anymore!! Ah'm not your property!! And Ah'm not your stepping-stone!! Ah'm gonna step on you!!!" She yelled.  
  
" You'll do no such thing!" She hissed.  
  
" Why not?" She said haughty.  
  
" Because you don't want your koibito harmed." She countered.  
  
Jesse looked confused. Then she regained her angry outlook.  
  
" Whot are ya talkin' about? Ah have no koibito!" She said.  
  
" He seems ta thank otherwise. He put up quite a fight when Ah told him Ah was gonna kill you. He seemed very angry and he took out ma Rude Kaiser. He totally knocked him out. He gives the impression that he loves you very much." Piston-sama said.  
  
" Who?!" She said thoroughly confused.  
  
She motioned for her two Celtic Guardians to go get her prisoner. They came back with Seto Kaiba.  
  
" Kaiba-kun!!" She cried.  
  
He looked like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life. He was wounded. His mouth has a blood trail going down the side. His face was bruised and his clothes were torn. He couldn't see out of one eye and his shoulder was swelling.  
  
They threw him down on the ground in front of her. She knelt next to him and lifted his head.  
  
" Kaiba-kun…What did you do?!" She asked.  
  
" He simply wouldn't give up his Blue Eyes. So Ah had ma monsters beat them out of him. But he didn't have the cards on him. He wouldn't say where. No matter how much we threatened, he wouldn't talk. Stubborn." She said.  
  
" Why didn't you just tell her?" Jesse asked looking down at him.  
  
" Couldn't let her have her way now could I? I'm only used to spoiling one girl." He said.  
  
" Kaiba no baka." She said shaking her head.  
  
He shrugged and coughed. Then the two Guardians pushed her away and yanked Kaiba back to his cell.  
  
" Subeta!! You're riverdancing on ma last nerves and Ah'm gonna make ya pay fo messin' with ma life and those who care-cared about me!!" Jesse yelled.  
  
" Not if ya don't want that rich brat to die." Piston-sama said.  
  
" What…What are you saying?!" She asked shocked.  
  
" Ah'm saying relinquish tha command of your BEUD ta me and Ah promise, Ah won't kill Seto Kaiba." She said.  
  
Jesse was stunned. Her monsters looked to her for guidance.  
  
" What do we do now?" The Luster Soldier asked.  
  
" Yeah, what are we gonna do?" The Celtic Guardian asked.  
  
Jesse felt to her knees; squeezing her eyes shut. She was so irritated. Her mother had pulled a trump card. She was forcing her to hand over the most powerful Duel Monster.  
  
But if she really didn't love him, then she shouldn't worry what happened to him. If she didn't care about him and he wasn't her boyfriend, then his future shouldn't concern her. If she had abandon his friends like they had her, then she should just be able to attack her mother and get on with her life.  
  
If…..  
  
If was just that, IF.  
  
Because she did love him.  
  
She smiled bitterly.  
  
" This must be my lucky week or something. Every single thing that could have happened has." She said looking at the floor.  
  
" Jesse-chan, what now?" The Dark Magician asked.  
  
Her BEUD nudged her with one of its noses.  
  
" Gomen nasai. Ah have no choice but ta give ya up." She said rubbing the snout of one of the heads.  
  
It roared softly and looked up at Piston-sama.  
  
" Go, do whateva she tells ya. Don't thank twice and don' use too much power." She said.  
  
Piston-sama walked down her stairs to where Jesse was. She motioned for her two Guardians to tie her up. Jesse sat still while she was restrained. Her mother looked up at the BEUD. She tried to pet him, but it snapped at her.  
  
" Careful. Ya don' wont ya master ta be harmed do ya?" She said.  
  
Her two Celtic Guardians were standing next to Jesse with their swords to her neck and back. Her monsters stood at bay.  
  
" Hmp. This whole ordeal is your own fault. No one told ya ta be born." Her mother said.  
  
" And no one told you ta sleep around, but ya did it anyway!!" Jesse snapped.  
  
" Shut up lapse!!!" She yelled backhanding her.  
  
She then got on the BEUD's back and commanded her two CG's to take Jesse too. They sat on the back of the fierce dragon while it growled at Piston- sama. She kicked it in the back of its head.  
  
" Get going and start burning this city down to ashes!! Ah wont a monument built ta me by sundown!!" She commanded.  
  
It roared and took off. Piston-sama laughed.  
  
" The world has you ta thank for its slavery mistake. You should be proud! You're a part of history! First the Paleozoic, then Mesozoic, then Cenozoic, now, Ah give birth to tha Pisto-zoic Era!!" She said.  
  
Jesse shook her head. She laughed to herself cynically.  
  
" Oh, this just keeps gettin' better and better!" 


	6. Unforgiven

" This is just wonderful. Ah'm trapped on ma own dragon, Kaiba-kun's in jail, Yugi-tachi Ah'm sure won't help me and ma own cards are bein' used against me."  
  
Jesse was mad, irritated and just plain P.O.'ed. She wanted to stop her mother and she wanted to go home. But she couldn't make a move or Seto Kaiba was dead. Her monsters were still at the broken White House; trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Jesse wriggled in her chains. Her mother turned and laughed.  
  
" Comfy?" She taunted.  
  
" Very." She said smiling.  
  
" Well, you won't be. You'll be shaking in your chains soon." She said.  
  
" Yea, whateva." She said.  
  
She looked up towards the sky and sighed. She knew she was in trouble. She knew she had gotten in deep and would not be able to get out on her own.  
  
/ Nice goin' Cowgirl. You're in it more than being at tha brunt of a stampede wit two broken legs./ She thought to herself.  
  
/ Yet you manage to pull yourself out./ Yugioh said.  
  
/ Yugioh?! What are you doing in ma head?!/ She asked.  
  
/ I never left you./ He said smugly.  
  
/ Really? Well, guess ya know whot kind of trouble Ah'm in./ She said.  
  
/ Yes, I do./ He said; then waited for her to say something.  
  
/ ..........Well, nice talkin' to ya. Guess Ah'll see ya on the flip side./ She said.  
  
/ Jesse!/ He chided.  
  
/ Nani?/ She asked innocently.  
  
/ Are you going to ask for help or aren't you?/ He asked.  
  
/ Ah'll think about it./ She said.  
  
/ Jesse-James Piston!!/ He chastised.  
  
/ Okay!! Okay!! Ah'm in trouble and Ah need your help!/ She said caving.  
  
*******************  
  
Yugioh had just finished his convo with Jesse. He and the others had been in Joey's living room watching the developments. They saw her mother had the BEUD and Jesse was in chains. They hadn't seen the exchange between herself and her mother about Seto Kaiba.  
  
" What happened?" Joey asked.  
  
" Jesse's in trouble. Her mother is holding Seto Kaiba to get Jesse to give the BEUD over to her. She needs our help and she needs it now." Yugioh said.  
  
" You're right!" Yugi said.  
  
" But how will we get there?" Tristan asked.  
  
" I'll get us there." Yugioh said.  
  
He pulled his Dark Magician and called him. He appeared in the same manner that Jesse called her monsters.  
  
" We need to get to America and we need to get there now." He said.  
  
***************  
  
" These have to be the most bizarre 3 months in my entire life. First Jesse kidnapps me, now her mother kidnapps me, now she's kidnapped Jesse and I'm in jail."  
  
Seto Kaiba sulked in prison. He wanted to be out of the place. He hated being confined. It reminded him of his 'punishment' when he was a kid. Being locked in a room for days without food or water until he could barely stand on his own. Of course he learned to pack food in his clothes. But the imprisonment still brought back memories.  
  
" I gotta get outta here!" He said.  
  
He tried to wriggle free from the chains but they only tightened.  
  
" Kuso. This sucks." He muttered.  
  
He looked up at the Rude Kaiser watching him from his post.  
  
" What are you staring at alligator bag?!" He yelled.  
  
It snickered and showed it's claws.  
  
" Just try it and you'll be Jesse's new boots before you can say ' stampede'!!" He threatened.  
  
******************  
  
Yugi-tachi stood behind the gates of the White House. Some more monsters were roaming around guarding Seto Kaiba.  
  
" So how do we get in?" Joey asked.  
  
" Anou.....the sprinklers are on....That gives me an idea." Yugioh said.  
  
He pulled another card. The Summoned Skull card. He 'summoned' the Summoned Skull. (Bad Joke). He knew the Summoned Skull used electric attacks. And since the lawn was wet, the monsters roaming were fried.  
  
" Let's go." He said.  
  
They ran into the White House. They were faced with some bodyguards and more monsters. First there were some Feral Imps in their way.  
  
" Get outta my way!!" Yugioh yelled; his temper flaring.  
  
They roared and attacked. Yugioh sicked his Silver Fang on them. They were torn apart. Once they were out of the way, they went to the secret passageways and went through the many halls. They got lost three times.  
  
" I thought you said right!"  
  
" No! I said left!"  
  
" So you said left, right?"  
  
" No left!"  
  
" Right! Left!"  
  
" Right! No left! Go left!"  
  
" You just said right!"  
  
" I meant right, you're right, not right, left right!!"  
  
" So my right? That's your left!"  
  
" Right! No!!!"  
  
" CAN WE JUST GET OUTTA HERE PLEASE?!!!!!!!"  
  
They finally found the cell Seto Kaiba was being held in. The Rude Kaiser was living up to its name by swiping at them. Yugioh was cut on his arm. But more importantly, his leather was messed up.  
  
" Bakayaro!! You messed up my leather!! I'll kill you!!" Yugioh yelled.  
  
Yugioh ripped the Rude Kaiser a new one with his bare hands. He stood over the green, scaly, bloody mess and panted.  
  
" Let that be a lesson to ya! Don't ever! Ever! Ever-ever-ever-ever-ever!! Mess with the leather!" Yugioh said to the dead body.  
  
" I can't believe you're rescuing me." Seto Kaiba said.  
  
" This is not the time Kaiba. This really ain't the frickin' time." Yugioh said.  
  
They got him out and went towards the main entrance. Just as they thought they were safe, at least a hundred monsters blocked their way.  
  
" Uh oh. Not good." Tristan said.  
  
" What about your Dark Magician?" Joey asked.  
  
" I don't know if he has enough magic to defeat of these." Yugioh said.  
  
" What about these guys?" Tea asked referring to Jesse's monsters.  
  
They looked over to them. They looked so helpless. They felt that way. But as soon as they felt eyes on them, they glared back.  
  
" Will you help us?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Sure we w-"  
  
" No." The Dark Magician said putting his arm in front of the Celtic Guardian.  
  
" C'mon! We need your help to get Jesse-chan back." He said.  
  
" You weren't in a hurry when she was locked up or when she was trying to protect the little boy." He countered.  
  
" We admit that was wrong of us not to believe her. And we already feel like crap for it." Joey said.  
  
" Good. You should." The Luster Soldier said.  
  
" Now you listen to me PRIVATE!! You're going to help us get outta here and get to Jesse or I'm gonna rip you into a million small soldiers!!!" Seto said grabbing him.  
  
" DM!!!!!" He cried a bit nervous.  
  
" ……..If we do help you, we'll get Jesse-chan back?" He asked.  
  
" Sure. She'll be fine once we get her free." Yugioh said.  
  
"…Alright. Let's go guys." He said.  
  
They engaged the other monsters. The Celtic Guardian and Luster Soldier slashed through the blockade while the others ran behind. Once they reached the gate, the Celtic Guardian had to be pulled from fighting.  
  
" Battle!!! Ah!" He cried as the Black Magician pulled him away.  
  
" C'mon Slash-happy!! We gotta job to do!" He said.  
  
" Aww….!!" He whined.  
  
******************  
  
" Alright momma, if you're going ta keep me heah, then tell me how ya got heah."  
  
That question had been plaguing Jesse for the longest time. She had to know. She had to know what happened for her mother to be released.  
  
" Well, it's simple. When you left the Graveyard of the cards, my dear oversight, you left a hole open and Ah managed to squeeze through. Ah used your cards on ya. Framed ya. Once ya were out of ma way, Ah could rule tha world like ya were supposed ta. Ah shoulda known not ta trust ya. Neva could do anything right." She said.  
  
" Chikushoume. It's ma fault you're heah. What is this sarcasm?!" She asked looking up to the sky.  
  
Just as she was beginning to curse her existence, Jesse heard a voice in the back of her head.  
  
/ Jesse? Are you alright?/ Yugioh asked.  
  
/ Just peachy./ She said.  
  
/ Would it kill you to answer without sarcasm?/ He asked.  
  
/ Ah don't know. Neva tried./ She said.  
  
/ We're comin' to get you./ He said.  
  
/ Don't. They still have Kaiba-kun./ She said.  
  
/ No they don't. We have him. Now how many monsters are with you?/ He asked.  
  
/ Two Celtic Guardians and the prostitute that gave birth ta me./ She said.  
  
/ How high are you?/ He asked.  
  
/ 1000ft. or so./ She said.  
  
/ Jump./ He said.  
  
" JUMP?!!!" She cried out loud.  
  
" Shut up mistake!!" Her mother yelled.  
  
/ Yugioh, did you eat a bag of sugar this afternoon?/ She asked.  
  
/ No. Just do it./ He said.  
  
/ Ugh. Fine./ She said.  
  
Jesse looked up to her mother and then to her two guards. They were looking away towards the front. She saw her mother was too busy directing her dragon. She made up her mind.  
  
" Ja ne subeta!!" She cried.  
  
She shoved a Guardian out of her way and fell backwards off the dragon. Piston-sama looked after her. Then she smiled.  
  
" Oh well. If she somehow manages to survive that fall, she'll neva defeat tha Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." She said.  
  
*******************  
  
As Jesse was free falling, she wished she hadn't. She hated heights. She was screamin' like on a roller coaster. Her body was still chained and the added weight was making her fall faster.  
  
" Yugioh!! If Ah die, Ah'ma kill you!!" She yelled.  
  
Just as she thought she was going to die, her decent ceased with a:  
  
" Oof!!"  
  
" Gotcha!!"  
  
The air was knocked from her when she landed in a strong pair of arms. She gasped at the impact. She couldn't see for a minute and everything sounded like she was underwater.  
  
" Are you okay?" A rough voice asked.  
  
" Huh? Kaiba-kun!!!" She cried.  
  
He smiled at her. She then looked up at Yugioh; who also smiled.  
  
" Nice to see you again Jesse." He said.  
  
" You too." She said.  
  
She realized they were on his Curse of Dragon. She should have known that he had a plan. Yugioh almost anticipated everything. With a loud CLANK, her chains fell to the back of the COD. Seto had picked the lock on them.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't believe you Jesse. And about the wire and what I called you when you were going to protect Mokuba." He said.  
  
Jesse seemed to be thinking if she was going to forgive him. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Sliding her hands into his brown locks, she fought the urge to get her freak on right then and there. At Yugioh clearing his throat, they split apart.  
  
" Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked.  
  
" Not likely. Right now, Ah'm just glad you're okay." She said.  
  
She got down from his arms and stood next to Yugioh.  
  
" Alright, so ma mother thinks tha dragon is tha strongest thang alive. Well, time ta git rid of that notion. You ready Yugioh?" She asked.  
  
" Born that way." He said holding up three cards.  
  
They spread the three cards in front of them and they floated there. They joined hands and they chanted in the way they learned to call card forth. At the moment, their eyes were closed and they were glowing with a golden light. They pressed their mouths together; not in an affectionate sense, but to combine power. Behind them, Seto Kaiba twitched with jealousy; silently resenting Yugioh.  
  
He had to focus on combining his power with Jesse's of he would start laughing. Then they split apart and threw their heads back. They yelled as the power they had been gathering turned their eyes white. The power rose up above them and shot up in the form of an arrow. The arrow was on a collision course with the BEUD.  
  
******************  
  
Piston-sama was too busy with her commands to realize her reign was going to be cut short. She did not see the arrow made from the two summoners heading straight for her. She laughed at what she thought was going to be her kingdom.  
  
The BEUD had seen the Living Arrow and was steering towards it. It jerked the three passengers as it turned to allow the arrow to hit.  
  
" What are you doing?!" Piston-sama yelled.  
  
That was when she saw the Living Arrow coming towards her. She couldn't believe she forgot about that. She grew horrified as she saw it grow closer. She knew there was nothing she could do. The arrow was going to destroy her.  
  
" Tha oversight actually beat me again." She said.  
  
The arrow smacked into the belly of the dragon and went straight through. It hit Piston-sama and stuck there. It didn't hurt the dragon too badly, considering there was an arrow sticking through it's back. She screamed in agony as her body was contorted. She was shrinking and she could feel it.  
  
She and everyone else were turned into a card. For the monsters this was nothing, they were tired. But for Piston-sama, it was prison. She would not get out on her own again now.  
  
******************  
  
The four cards floated lightly to the ground. Jesse went over and gathered them up after returning her other monsters to their card forms. She put her mother in her back pocket and the Celtic Guardians in her side pocket. She then walked over to Seto Kaiba and handed him his cards.  
  
" Ah believe these belong ta you." She said.  
  
" Arigatou." He said.  
  
She turned to walk away. They all stood silent as she did so. None of them had the guts to say anything. They knew she was still mad, about what they had done and what they could have done instead. They had to face that Jesse might not come back. Unfortunately, Yugi couldn't take it.  
  
" Jesse!" He cried.  
  
She stopped; but kept her back to them. The wind blew as another silence fell between them. It kicked up the skirt of her red dress and bringing dust across her cowboy boots. She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out to the right.  
  
" We….We're sorry." He said looking down.  
  
" Oh Ah know that already." She said.  
  
" Jesse, we feel like the bottom of a movie theater already. We can't feel any guiltier." Tea said.  
  
That seemed to set her off. She spun and looked at them with her eyes glaring hate and anger. She pointed an accusing finger at the parties' name she called out.  
  
" You, Seto Kaiba, put me out and insult me! You, Tea Gardener, didn't eva believe me! You, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, insulted me, tackled me and held me down fo the police!! You, Yami Yugi, you accuse me of murder and decline any attempt Ah made ta prove ma-self! And you, Yugi Muto!! Oh you!! You try and strangle me, try ta kill me, have me arrested, put in an insane asylum and steady call me a killer!! Now why?! WHY should Ah even consider eva calling you all friends as long as Ah live?!! As far as Ah'm concerned you don't even deserve to be called ma enemies!!" She yelled ending her tirade.  
  
They couldn't match her glare. None of them dared to look up. Jesse shook her head and laughed. She had gotten their attentions and they looked up at her.  
  
" You know, it's amazing how you find out who you're real friends are when you're in trouble." She said.  
  
" Jesse-" Yugi started.  
  
" Don't TALK ta me! Any of you! Don't talk ta me, don't touch me, don't call me, and don't even look at me!! In fact, you forget Ah even continue living!! Just like you did when Ah was locked up!!" She yelled.  
  
She turned and started walking away again. She didn't want to acknowledge the tears that burned her eyes, but she was crying. She had been pestered to beginning this friendship and with one act that wasn't even her fault, they would throw it to the wayside. She was not going to forgive them as easily as they wanted.  
  
************************  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
After imprisoning Jesse's mother in a card, things started to settle down. Seto Kaiba went back to work. A room full of paper work greeted him when he walked in the door.  
  
Seto: * Groan*  
  
Yugioh brought Yugi's grandfather back using Reborn the Monster. He had been told it was all a nightmare and he had been upstairs in his room the whole time.  
  
On the less cheerful side, Yugi-tachi were still feeling the sting of Jesse's rejection. They hadn't seen much of the Texan outside of school. Seto saw her sometimes when she came to play with Mokuba. But she would not speak to any of them. She moved out of Yugi's home and went back to her old apartment.  
  
*Next Monday*  
  
A lone figure walked into the card shop. Their dusty brown, metal-tipped boots making clicking sounds as they walked. The air conditioner blew their ebony tresses causing them to pull their tan cowboy hat down over their head. A sleeveless black dress adored their body reveling their arms and the two tattoos they had: One of a ragin' bull, and the other of a piston. Black sunglasses kept the public from viewing their eyes. They stopped in front of the desk.  
  
" Hello? Is anybody heah?" They asked.  
  
Yugi came from downstairs. He smiled when he saw who it was and went up to her.  
  
" Hi Jesse! How are-"  
  
" Ah need to know if ya buy cards." She said simply.  
  
His cheerful tone declined. He realized she must have only been coming here to get rid of her mother's card. He nodded.  
  
" Sure." He said solemnly.  
  
" Heah." She said.  
  
She handed him a card. It had a picture of Jesse's mother. No attack or defense power. Just a picture of a woman trying to get out.  
  
" How much do you want for it?" He asked.  
  
" It's free." She said quickly.  
  
She turned to go out the door. Before she could get there, Yugi's Grandfather came from the stock room and called out to her.  
  
" Jesse-chan! How are you doing?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
She still had her back to him. She took off her shades and placed a fake smile on her face. She turned to him.  
  
" Just fine Sugo-san." She said bowing.  
  
" You seem to be adjusting to Japan." He said.  
  
" Hai. Ah am." She said.  
  
He smiled once more and walked back into the stock room. Jesse's smile faded and she put her shades back on. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door.  
  
" Jesse!" Yugi called.  
  
" What?!" She asked irritated.  
  
" The door's always open Jesse. You can come back anytime." He said.  
  
She removed her shades again and looked at him dead in the eye. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned over to look directly in his face.  
  
" Ah would onlah stay with a friend Yugi. That which you were. That which…You are not." She said.  
  
With that she stalked out tha door before he could say anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: I got tired of making happy endings. I decided to end this one sadly. 2nd in the Cowgirl Trilogy. There will be one more story after this. Maybe a few side stories and some songfics or something. Let me know what you think about this one. 


End file.
